


Shadow Song

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Shadow - Freeform, Shadows - Freeform, i love line breaks, shadows can sing now, unfinished but will be finished i swear, yep there are shadows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: When his parents died, Harry heard singing. The shadows called to him.Trapped behind the light, shadows sung and went on with their lives. Nobody noticed them... until Harry Potter...





	1. Prologue

**Shadow Song**

_**By goldenzingy46** _

_**A story of shadows and one lonely boy** _

**Prologue**

Shadows loop and twirl and twist where nobody looks. Shadows dance just beyond the rays of light. Shadows play where nobody cares to think about, just out of reach from the powerful allure of the light.

Shadows sing from the darkness.

Their lilting tunes call to anyone who cares to listen.

And someone who has seen death and then been left alone in the world, well, it seems only reasonable to listen.

°°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.··._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°

“Avada Kedavra!”

A voice is yelling.

Flash, flash, two green lights.

His voice is low and silky now, almost caressing the words asa finally flash erupts from his wand.

Then he is gone, and the baby is alone.

°°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.··._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°

Sounds become audible to the child.

They shouldn’t have been audible, yet they were. For a tiny boy desperately calling for anything, the shadow song had finally made itself heard. Or perhaps someone had simply been willing to listen.

°°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.··._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°

“Shadows loop and twirl and twist and play and sing behind the light,

Softly crooning out our tune, just behind the light,

We call to you our master, soon to be all ours,

Come into the darkness, and harm shall be all but...”

°°°·.°·..·°¯°·._.··._.·°¯°·.·° .·°°°


	2. Chapter one

**Shadow** **Song**

_**By** **goldenzingy46**_

**_The story of shadows and one lonely boy_**

Chapter 1

_**Previously…** _

_“Shadows loop and twirl and twist and play and sing behind the light,_

_Softly crooning out our tune, just behind the light,_

_We call to you our master, soon to be all ours,_

_Come into the darkness, and harm shall be all but...”_

_***_

Little Harry lay quietly in the cupboard. Every bone is his tiny body ached, and bone coated every surface, rancid scents permeating his senses. He was singing a song from a long, long, time ago, one he heard in times of need.

The desperate pull of the song in such a shadowed area caused a soft response, or rather, the continuous call of the shadows to reach his ears. Cooling around him, they felt familiar. Safe. And so Little Harry continued singing into the darkness, resting in the gentle healing balm of the shadows.

*** 

Age four, Harry was lying on the ground in a particularly shadowed wood, Dudley’s fading laughter ringing in his ears. Everything hurt, the memories looping [lupin -ok I’ll just stop now] around and around his head. 

He unconsiously began singing, a quiet tune that drew the shadows closer to him. They wrapped him in a healing embrace, comforting him, keeping him safe from harm.

*** 

Age six was the first time he summoned the shadows.

He had been sitting quietly in a shadowed corner of the playground, when he began to sing. The shadows came to him and simply stayed with him for a while.

***

Age eight, Harry summoned them and _used_ them. 

He was singing, when he gripped the shadows and hurled himself through.

He was drifting in the darkness. He still had somewhere to go, however, and pulled himself to his cupboard.

Success, he thought.


	3. Chapter Two

**Shadow** **Song**

  
_**By goldenzingy46** _

  
_**A story of shadows and one lonely boy.** _

Chapter Two

_**Previously...** _

_Age eight, Harry summoned them and used them._

_He was singing, when he gripped the shadows and hurled himself through._

_He was drifting in the darkness. He still had somewhere to go, however, and pulled himself to his cupboard._

_Success, he thought._

That adorable, young Harry Potter, missing his parents, calling out for the shadows in desperation, was _gone_. In its place was a ten year old Harry Potter, with killing curse green eyes, untameable shadow hair, and elegant aristocratic features, ruling the house in which he lived in, relatives at his beck and call. 

They had been like this after he had demonstrated how he could “accidentally” lose someone in the shadows if he was travelling with them and let go. Only he seemed to be able to control the shadows.

Strange.

Anyway, it was this glorious day that he learned that shadows could do so much more than simply travelling or healing. 

They could make creatures, shapes, and they would be perfectly tangible. 

Imagine, your worst nightmare come to life as a shadow, and it can touch you, sink it’s teeth into your flesh, rip your heart out, taste the sweetness of your blood...

Perfect.

Shadow-Harry never seemed to notice that he was a total sadistic psychopath. 

Not just that, he enjoyed other people’s suffering. 

He enjoyed tasting the sweet sugar-like blood. 

One would never have guessed that Little Harry, who has had his soul cracked with the Avada Kedavra, would have become so enamoured with the shadows.

However, Shadow-Harry could not feel emotions at all. The side effects of the killing curse, being a Horcrux, abuse, shadows and witnessing a traumatic event so young was dangerous... so very, very dangerous...

Watch out world, Shadow-Harry has discovered more power.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow-Harry — the Harry described in chapter two.
> 
> Little Harry — Harry before the more worrying tendencies set in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow Song**

_**By goldenzingy46  
** _

_**The story of shadows and one lonely boy** _

Chapter Three

**_Previously..._ **

****__

_One would never have guessed that Little Harry, who has had his soul cracked with the Avada Kedavra, would have become so enamoured with the shadows._

_However, Shadow-Harry could not feel emotions at all. The side effects of the killing curse, being a Horcrux, abuse, shadows and witnessing a traumatic event so young was dangerous... so very, very dangerous..._

_Watch out world, Shadow-Harry has discovered more power..._

Today was Dudley's eleventh birthday. It was such a shame that he wasn't here to enjoy it after the horrific circumstances four years ago; a tragic accident, they never did find his body. Nobody really wanted to have to lose their son, but at least they had sweet little Harry with them. 

Or that's what they thought. "Sweet little Harry" caused the death of Dudley, and he ruled over his aunt and uncle with an iron fist, and if he wanted to go to the zoo, as was Dudley's planned eleventh birthday, then they went - and he got the most enormous ice-cream, had a conversation with a rather engaging snake, before using the shadows to steal it. He was rather proud of his day's work, actually. And the snake he stole? Well, it just so happened that was it a magical snake that could swallow someone whole, strangle them, and had a deadly venom (not that Shadow-Harry knew, of course, but it was a baby basilisk). A perfect criteria for further petrifiying the Dursleys.

Getting his Hogwarts letter, later that week, was just the cream on the cake. He could learn magic! His aunt and uncle lived in permanent fear of him already, but with magic, all the things he could do... he could rule the world.

He discovered that his Aunt Petunia knew the whole time; he would have to punish her later. But for now, he could deal with going to this "Diagon Alley".

**Author's Note:**

> Images aren’t working so put imaginary line breaks in :) also this will be continued.


End file.
